Miss you
by Blackromanoff
Summary: Post redemption. After a mission gone wrong it s up to Skye to patch up Ward and they talk. Crappy summary basically some Skyeward fluff and a happy ending so if you re tired of all the angst read this


**A/N: Hi guys! So I was really bored in English class today so I came up with this! This is a short break from my "Starting from scratch" story which I`ll update soon!**

**Declaimer: I don`t own anything but the plot because if I did baby Grant wouldn`t be in a vault, just saying.**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a reckon op. An easy, simple reckon op and it wasn't supposed to go <em>this<em> wrong. To put it simply, after Ward`s stupid, yet ultimately heroic attempt to save their asses Skye managed to get away with a few bumps and bruises but Ward ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder and three broken ribs while he was being tackled by seven Centipede super soldiers. To make matters even worse, Simmons was off in a seminar with Fitz and Coulson and May were meeting up with some allies in London again so the only one to patch him up was Skye.

He was trying, he really was. He kept his distance, kept quiet around her, a few small gestures then and there but it was starting to be unbearable. It`s been a while since he`s been back, he has had a few flings from time to time but he just couldn`t get her out of his head. No matter how much pretending he did, no matter how many times he lied to himself and to everyone around him about not caring whether she hated him or not, no matter how many times he said that he had moved on,he loved her. Always had and he`s pretty sure that he won`t stop any time soon. He wanted to talk to her, to be close to her again. He just wanted _her. _But he didn`t deserve her not after what he did to her and everyone on the team, not after betraying her the way he did. So he avoided her like the plague, no matter how childish that was. They hadn`t be truly alone together until this very moment, sitting together in a silence that surprising enough she broke first.

"Thank you, for today I mean" she said quietly, not even looking up from cleaning his injury.

"It`s okay" he said giving her a small smile which she returned.

"I mean, you were stabbed in the shoulder" she said again and as if to prove her point she chose that moment to stitch him up making him wince.

"It`s skin deep, don`t worry about it" he said repeating the words he used all this time ago but still sounded familiar.

They both smiled at that and returned to their previous silence. She returned at stitching him up and he returned to looking at her and wondering why he couldn`t grow a pair and just _talk _to her. So he took a deep breath and did what he was afraid to do in a long time.

"Why can`t you forgive me?" he asked looking up at her confused expression

"What do you mean?" she said completely forgetting the task that she was in the middle of.

"I mean Coulson brought me back to the team, Fitzsimmons forgave me and May…well she hasn`t killed me yet, but you? You won`t even look at me" he said finally admitting what he has been thinking from the first moment he came back on the team.

"That`s not truth!" she defiantly looking away from him.

"Yeah are you sure? Look Skye I`ve been trying, I really have. I`ve been giving you space, I never stay in the same room with you for more than five minutes and I`ve tried dating other girls but…I missed you" he said, his voice turning softer while he looked at her in the eyes.

She seemed lost at that and her eyes softened but soon enough she was yelling at him.

"You want me to tell you why I have a hard time forgiving you? You _betrayed_ me, threw my two best friends out of a moving plane and you worked with the person that had me shot!"

"Skye-"he tried but she continued like she hadn`t even heard him.

"And if you miss me so damn much then how about trying to forget me huh? I believe that it`s easier for you to let me go!"

"And what if I don`t want to, huh? What if I _can`t_?" he said standing up, the stab wound long forgotten.

"I don`t know Ward how about you screw some more bimbos and then maybe you`ll get over me! How about that girl, what was her name? Rebecca? Charlotte? I don`t know how about you call them up? I`m sure they would love to!"

"Are you jealous?" he said not quite sure why she was so upset about those girls. They never meant anything to him,only her.

"What? no Why would I be? It definitely wasn`t because I love you!" she said blushing a deep shade of red but she still stood her ground.

"Well too bad because I do!" he said screaming. Did she really have to be exasperating like this?

"Me too!" she said looking up at him both just noticing how close they stood. Suddenly the air around them shifted and he had her pushed up against the wall kissing her senseless. Without hesitation Skye kissed him back and a moan tore from the back of her throat.

They were so caught up with each other that neither registered Fitzsimmons smiling and Lance taking ten bucks from everyone saying I told you so for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So…did you like it? If you did let me know I love feedback!<strong>


End file.
